A Promise I intend to keep
by SoulEvans127
Summary: a simple one shot that could lead to more should yall want it to. please also C C


Hey all first time writing a story and well lets see how this goes, the prompt came to me one day and i just have to write it down its a loose retelling of the first episode kind of. Shinji as we know him isn't some frail child who is mentally unstable , hes actually a boy filled with confidince and isnt afraid to express it . Well aside from that lets see what happens and please let me know if you want more of this.

Shinji Ikari 14 a modest boy of a smallish build and black hair, but ask anyone and they will tell you his eyes, his brilliant blue eyes where his most defining feature a piercing glare would fall about him today was no different. Aside from the fact his father whom he had not seen in over a decade had suddenly called him to Tokyo-3 and now with his bag on his shoulder he stood on the steps of the empty train station. He looked down to the picture in his hand and it was of a woman called Misato and the picture was quite provocative and revealing leaving a slight blush on the fourteen year olds face. He then noticed that the place was deserted and in the distance he could hear a faint droning sound of a car, soon a Renault Alpine a310 came into view. Shinji suspected this was to be Misato and soon he was proven right as the woman in question stopped the car albiet a bit brash and hectic. She stepped out and simply said. "Sorry I'm Late Shinji but we need to go." the woman seemed to be in a hurry Shinji soon guessed it might be because there was now a seemingly unending stream of JSSDF aircraft flying towards the bay. The boy simply stepped into the car and the two where after this and the N2 filled drive to the Nerv Facility Shinji soon found himself walking down a hallway passed by a girl on a gurney covered in bandages. He wondered where she got so hurt but soon he felt a set of eyes upon him and a smile began to appear on his face his father was watching him. Shinji cooled his emotions and steeled his face as he looked up at his father and calmly said "Hello father why have you called for me?" His father Gendo peered over his glasses and stated " You know full well why I've called you here". Shinji bowed his head and smirked his eyes became cold and calculative, looking back up at his father he laughed. Gendo the only one in the room able to hide his shock at his sons reaction stared as Shinji spoke "What reason should I pilot this thing for you? In eleven years what have you done for me, that i should do something for you?..." The boy paused waiting for a answer when none came he continued "WELL I'M WAITING FATHER WHAT GOOD REASON DO YOU HAVE!". Gendo smirked and merely waved his hand and the girl from earlier was brought out, barely able to stand she started to shuffle her way to the giant thing behind Shinji. "Simple boy i have replacements for you but now son would you let this young girl go out and risk even more injury when you have the ability to stop it?" Shinjis' fists clenched as he stopped the girl whose name tag read 'Rei' turning he walked towards the giant purple 'Robot'? he guessed but none the less he turned to face his father "Let it be known Father after this, we will have a talk and i assure you, you will not like it." The boy crawled into the robot and soon his life changed forever. After his introduction to what he now knew as an 'EVA' and his baptism by fire in his battle against what he was told where angels it was time to face his father. "father?...who am i kidding hes no father. he has no right to that title" thought the boy as he climbed out of his EVA. Gendo stood on the cat walk facing his son as he walked towards him an expression of pure hatred and rage across the young boys face. "Well done son I knew you would be of use to us." Gendo turned to leave only to have a hand set on his shoulder turning Gendo soon caught a fist to the face as his son cold clocked him and stood staring the old man down with his bright and cold blue eyes the boy then spoke. "Gendo you have caused me enough pain to last a lifetime, you are no more my father than the beggars on the streets, you will address me as Shinji Ikari and if you ever try to manipulate me again like that" The boy reached over to Misato and pulled her pistol out and racked a round into his hand walking up to Gendo he held the round up " I will put this bullet in your fucking brain. I will not be a puppet to your cause keep your head the next time you need me do you understand". Shinji murderous glare unflinching when Gendo tried to speak next he couldn't get single word out before he was met by Shinji "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! GENDO?" The usual calm Nerv Commander was seemingly visibly shaken at his sons change as of late but quickly regained his composure and said "Shinji, I would not make idle threats to a commanding officer." thinking he might have gained an edge on the boy he was soon proved wrong when as the boy left with a stunned Misato in tow he simply said "That Gendo was no threat. It was a promise one i intend to keep." The boy then left with his new guardian the rest of NERV in shock at what just transpired to begin his new life in Tokyo-3 where who knows what tomorrow may bring.


End file.
